1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotating electrical machines.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-281721 discloses a rotating electrical machine suitable for use as a large-capacity rotating electrical machine. The rotating electrical machine has a combination of the number of poles and the number of coils suitable for using the rotating electrical machine as a permanent magnet synchronous motor. Accordingly, an induced voltage waveform is close to a sine wave, and the amplitude of a cogging torque is reduced so that the required skew angle can be reduced. Therefore, even when the capacity of the rotating electrical machine is increased, the influence of unbalanced attractive force is small.